1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device for an automatic ice-making machine, and more particularly, to a driving device for an automatic ice-making machine, whereby a cam gear for rotating a tray is improved, when an ice-cube quantity detecting arm rotates into an ice-cube storage bin, the ice-cube quantity detecting arm is instantaneously shaken in a vertical direction so that freezing of the ice-cube quantity detecting arm can be easily released.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An ice-making machine generally includes a tray compartment in which ice is made, and a driving device that allows ice made in the tray compartment to be automatically deiced by rotating the tray compartment. The driving device rotates an ice-cube quantity detecting arm so as to detect the quantity of ice cubes in an ice-cube storage bin in addition to performing the function of rotating the tray compartment.
Such a driving device for an ice-making machine according to the related art includes a driving motor, a cam gear that rotates by the driving motor, an operating lever that is driven along a first cam plane of the cam gear and allows the ice-cube quantity detecting arm to rotate, and a magnetic lever that is driven along a second cam plane of the cam gear and connects a contact point between the magnetic lever and an hall IC or escapes from the contact point so as to output a signal. Through the above configuration, it can be conveniently detected whether there are ice cubes in the ice-cube storage bin.
However, the driving device for the ice making machine according to the related art is mounted in a refrigerator door. Due to a temperature change caused by opening/closing the refrigerator door, frost is formed on an outer side of the driving device. Due to this frost, the ice-cube quantity detecting arm becomes frozen in a case and does not operate. Thus, there are many requests for repair due to this problem.
Also, the ice-cube quantity detecting arm of the driving device for the ice-making machine according to the related art has a side rotating method. A space in which the ice-cube quantity detecting arm is to rotate, should be formed in sides of the driving device. Thus, there are many difficulties in changing the structure of the driving device.